Royals of Olympus
by Aphrodite Child
Summary: AU What if Thalia, Nico, and Percy were raised on Olympus? Well find out here. Percabeth and Thalico. And this is going to be a Chaos story.
1. Chapter 1

Ha guys! I'm going to try my best to update. I don't really know when ill finish a chapter but, I will get it done. Please read some of my other stores. And before I do the disclaimer I would like to thank my beta reader. Lindsy7618AwsomeasPercabeth. Go check out some of her stores to.

Me: I do not own PJO.

Thalia: No duh.

Me: Shut up.

Thalia: Make me!

Nico: Go on with the story already.

Me: Fine.

* * *

_** It was a cold day, out side. It had started to rain, Out of the blue. And, then a thunder-storm appeared out of nowhere. This was all going on because Zeus was nervous. His daughter is being born. He was pacing in the waiting room. He wanted it to be over already. His two brothers were there. One of his brothers had Black hair and sea green eyes. The other brother had Black hair and black eyes. And the one pacing in the waiting room had black had and electric blue eyes.**_

_** There names are Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus. They Hades and Poseidon were just sitting there looking amused, at their brothers antics. Strangely they weren't mad that Zeus broke the oath. "Why aren't you to mad that I broke the oath?" Zeus asked a little worried about the answer. Hades and Poseidon both shared a look. "I don't know about Hades, but I might have broke the oath." Poseidon said quietly hoping Zeus wouldnt hear him over the yelling. "Me as well." Hades said just as quiet.**_

_** "You what?" Zeus asked. He knows they said some thing but couldnt here. "I broke the oath." Poseidon said barely audible. Before another word could be spoke 2 women came rushing in. "Maria?" Hades said. "Are you having the babys now?" Hades asked. "Yes. I'm going in early." Maria said uneasily. "Sally I assume you are also going in." Poseidon said. "Yes. You assumed right." Sally said jokingly. "Come on Ms. Lets get you a room. You to." Said a doctor just walking in. "Alright then."**_

_**9 hours later**_

_**"Sir I have some good news and some bad news for Maria and Sally's husbands." Said a young nurse. "Tell us the good first." Hades said. "Well Both Maria and Sally gave birth. Sally a boy, and Maria a boy and a girl. The bad news Both Maria and Sally died. They were to weak and lost too much blood. Also The little girl has also passed due to lung failure. I'm sorry." The nurse said when she saw both Hades and Poseidon start to cry. **_

_** "Did they say what the names of the children were?" Zeus asked. "Yes, Maria said the boy's name was Nico, and the girl's was Bianca. Sally said the childs name was Perseus, Percy for short." Said the nurse.**_

_**"Mam you can't just leave. What about your daughter?" A doctor screamed. "I don't care about that thing. Give her to her father." Yelled Susan. Susan ran past the nurse and the brothers. "Sir. It seems she just abandon your child. Are you going to take her?" The doctor asked. "Yes." Zeus said. "Will you be taking your children as well said the nurse?" "Yes we will be taking them as well." Hades said. "Alright all be back." Said the nurse. Just as another nurse came in holding a baby girl. "Here you go. What will you name her." Said a nurse while handing the baby to Zeus. "Thalia, Hera, Grace." Zeus answered.**_

_** Two other nurses came in holding two boys. The nurses handed the babies to Poseidon and Hades. "What are there full names?" The nurse said. "Perseus Triton Jackson." Poseidon said. "Nico di Angelo." Hades said.**_

_**After signing the papers and every thing else.**_

_** The brothers stepped out side of the hospital. "Do we take them to Olympus?" Hades asked. "Yes, they will be raised on Olympus." Zeus said. With that they covered the babies eyes and flashed out.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ha everyone! Here is the next chapter hope you enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. **_

* * *

APHRODITE'S POV

Word about the big three braking the oath got around fast. Hera, Persephone, and Amphitrite fuming, but who cares? "You should be happy that you're going to have a stepchild." I said through the Iris message. "But he cheated on me!" Hera yelled. "He should stay truthful!" Hera said, obviously mad and sad about the situation. "Meet me in the throne room. I'm going to get the other Olympians, including Amphitrite and Persephone." I said, I'm going to have a surprise for the children when they get back.

I snapped my fingers and I was at Hermes temple. "Aphrodite! What brings you here?" Hermes said as he was walking in a circle for no reason. "I need to ask you something." I said calmly. He raised an eyebrow. The last time I needed to ask him something he had to deliver a lot of shoes for three months. "I'm not delivering your new shoes." Hermes said. "Relax, I don't need you to deliver anything. I just need you to gather all the Olympians including Amphitrite and Persephone." I said, Hermes is to paranoid. "Hiiiii Aphrodite." Said Martha. "Hi Martha, how are you?" I said. "Oh same, old same old. By the way Hermes you have thirty-two missed calls." Martha said. "Do I ever get a break?" Hermes asked. "Relax, you'll get a break." I said, I winked at him and left. I looked out the corner of my eye and I saw his face flush a little. Hehe, I have that effect. Anyway, I should be getting to the throne room. I snapped my fingers, and I was there. Everyone was there, great.

"Why are we here?" Athena asked. "You all know about the siring of the little big three," I said upbeat. "Unfortunately," Persephone mumbled. "Anyway, I want to set up a surprise for the new-born children." I said. "What are you talking about? The children are going to stay with their mothers." Artemis said. "Two of the mothers died and the other walked out on the child. So while there busy with the paperwork and other stuff, we're going to get a whole bunch of presents for the children. So I'm going to make a list.

~After every body said what there giving to the children~

"Okay correct me if I'm wrong. But these aren't very good presents for new born, seriously, a bow and arrow, a history book. We need stuff for a new-born." Hestia said tending to the hearth. Oh my gods, I did not know she was even here. "Hestia, when did you get here?" I asked. "I got here before you guys did," She answered. "Well since your here can you help us with the presents?" I asked. She of all people should know what to get for newborn baby's. She's great with children. "Well, newborns need cribs, bottles, milk, diapers, wipes ect." Hestia said.

"Okay then." Said Hermes. "Well first how many kids?" Demeter asked. "3. There were 4, but the fourth died. Oh gods they'll be here any second," I said alarm filling my voice. "I got it, we'll freeze time long enough for us to get this stuff ready." Said Hephaestus. "Well, how are we going to do that? Genius." Ares said. "With my new invention. DUH!" Hephaestus said. He pulled out a small device. Every one touch this, and you will not be frozen in time" Said Hephaestus. Everybody touched the device. He pushed the button. "Okay guys you can let go now." Hephaestus said.

After we all let go, we decide to start with the design for the bed rooms. "How many girls again?" Artemis asked. "Just one." Athena answered. Leave it to her to answer. "Okay, lets start with her room." Artemis said. "Wait, who is her godly parent?" Apollo asked. "Oh my gods! Apollo said something smart!" Artemis exclaimed. It is rare for him to say anything smart. "Her godly parent is...Zeus I think." Athena said. "Your right, that's her godly parent." I said. "Well since she's the daughter of Zeus, her room should be like on a cloud. And the roof should be clear,and so she can look at the stars at night. And her crib should be gold with with her name engraved at the front. And the walls of her rooms should show pictures of... of... Well give me some ideas." I said. "Well the walls could have little pictures of Pegasus." Hermes said. "Good idea Hermes." I said.

"What about the boys?" Demeter asked. "Well, lets start with Hades kid. His room should be black with a skull, and the crib could be black with his name engraved at the front." Ares said. "I don't know about that." Apollo said. "Well he is the son of Hades." Hephaestus said. "Good point." Apollo said. "And for the son of Poseidon?" I asked. "Well...It should be blue and the crib should be sea green." I said. "Wait, Hera, Amphitrite, Persephone. What are you doing?" I asked. "Nothing." Hera said. "You three should be happy, your going to have more family and you can't take your anger out on the kids." I said, theses girls should be happy about a bigger family. "You'll have to talk about this another time with your partners." I said.

"Alright well help out." Persephone said. "Good." I said. After we finished with every thing. "Push the button." Apollo and Hermes screamed at the same time. "Idiots." Artemis mumbled. He pushed the button, just after he pushed their was a bright light. And then, The big three, and the new little three were here. "Those are the kids?" Persephone said. The wives walked up to there husbands and took the babies. "They look like smaller versions of you." Persephone said. To say they were shocked that their wives weren't trying to kill the children, would be an understatement. "Don't think were not mad at you. We are but, we aren't mad at the kids it's not their fault they were born.

"What are the names?" I said trying my best not to squeal. "My daughters name is Thalia Hera Grace." Zeus said. "My son name is Perseus Triton Jackson." Poseidon said. "And, my son's name is Nico Thanatos Di Angelo." Hades said. "There so cute!" I said. "I got an idea." I said. "I give you my blessing." I said to the children. If possible they got even cuter. "THERE SO CUTE!" I couldnt help it. "What did you do to the children?" Hades asked panic building up in his voice. "I gave them my blessing." I answered. No one wanted to be shown up so they also gave the children their blessing. "Oh great there going to be even more powerful." Zeus said. All of a sudden a black vortex opened. And what came out was a man in a suite. "Greetings Olympians. I am Chaos. I came here to also give my blessing to the children."

Every one was so shocked, we didnt move or talk or do anything. "There I have given them my blessing." Chaos said. And with that he left. "Oh my gods were holding the most powerful demigods in the world. "We can't tell the children until their old enough." Zeus said. "Agreed. No on can know except the people in this room." Hades said. "We should get them to sleep. Goodnight every one." Zeus said. "Lets go Amphitrite." Poseidon said and flashed out. "Come on Persephone we have to go to the underworld. Goodbye everyone." Hades said. Every one left to there palaces or temples. Uh, this is going to be an interesting.

* * *

**There here is the chapter. I want to thank my beta reader Lindsy7618AwsomeasPercabeth. PLease Review. And, I am so sorry for not updating. S y nd was being lazy so there. Anyway, please read my other stories that would be appreciated. Also thanks to all who reviewed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter! I hope you like it. I want to thank my beta reader Lindsy7618AwsomeasPercabeth. Also I want to thank all my wonderful reviewers. Thank you! With out you I wouldnt have put this chapter up. So thank you, and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

_POSIEDON POV_

_ Today is the children's birthday. There going to have a surprise party. Do you know how hard it is to keep a secret from a 4-year-old. Who knows when your lying to them or avoiding them? Ahhh! I just have to last another 5 minutes and, then we go to Aphrodite's salon to get them dressed up for the party. Oh here comes Percy. "Daddy, daddy, daddy, what are you hiding from me?" He asked, giving me the puppy dog eyes. "Nothing. Percy. Oh Percy look at the time we have to get you to Aphrodite's salon." I said. "Why?" Percy asked. "Because." Is all I said. "Cover your eyes." I said. He did so. Over the years I've covered his eyes,_

_ Until he decided to cover his own eyes. He grows up to fast. A few seconds later were in the middle of a salon. "Aunt dite!" Percy exclaimed. That was the kids nick name for her. They nick name all the gods. Can they get any more cute? "Bye Percy I have to go. All see you later." I said. "Bye Daddy." Percy said. And with that I walked out of the salon._

_ZEUS POV_

_ It's the kid's birthday. Thalia is so persistent in what I'm hiding. "What are you not telling me?" Thalia said. "Thalia, sweetheart I am not hiding anything." I said, as calm as I can. "I know your hiding something." Thalia said. "Thalia we have to go. Come on." I said. "Were are we going?" Thalia asked. "Aphrodite's salon." I said. "What! I am not going there." Thalia said, and ran of. "Thalia! Come here!" I screamed. "NEVER!" Thalia screamed. "I was just kidding were not going to Aphrodite's salon." I said. That worked._

_ "Were not?" She asked. "We're going to...Some were its a surprised." I said making it sound dramatic. "Grab my hand cover your eyes so we can flash to the surprise." I said. She did as I said. And I flashed over there. "There here! Look Percy, Thalia is here." Said a female voice I assume was Aphrodite. "Hi Thalia." Percy said. "Ha, Percy." Thalia said. I better get out of here before she does some thing rash . "Well I got to go. Bye Thalia, bye Percy, bye Aphrodite." I said as I was walking out of the salon. _

_HADES POV_

_ Today is the kids surprise party. "PAPA! PAPA!" A screaming little boy said running up to me. "Nico!" I screamed. "I'm bored." Nico said simply. "Why don't you go get Alecto for me." I said. "Okay. ALECTO!" He ran of screaming. What am I going to do?How am I going to drag him to Aphrodite? I got it ill-"SCREEEEEEEEE!" some thing yelled. Oh no. "Papa, I caught Alecto." Nico said, coming in with Alecto tied up, and him dragging her in to the throne room. _

_ "How did you...?" My voice trailed of as I saw, one of my hell hounds also tied up. Please tell me his powers aren't showing. Oh no I have to talk to the council. "Untie them we have to leave." I said, keeping my voice even. "Okay." Nico said. He untied them. "Were are we going?" Nico asked. "We are going to meet Percy, and Thalia , some we're." I said. "Oh, okay lets leave." Nico said excited. I grabbed his hand. "Cover your eyes." I said. He did so. And, I flashed to the salon. "Hello Hades. Hello Nico." A female voice said behind us said. "Aunt Dite? we're Percy and, Thalia?" Nico said. "Right here." To little voices said from behind Aphrodite. "Hello Thalia, Percy." I said. "Hi." Thalia said. "Ha." Percy said. "Bye Nico, I have to go." I said smiling at him. Okay I know what your thinking the lord of the dead smiling. Well wouldnt you be smiling if one of the most cutest children you have ever seen smile at you? "Bye papa." Nico said. And, with that I walked out of the Salon._

_APHRODITE POV_

_ "Okay kids who wants to go first?" I asked. They looked at each other, and pushed Percy to the front. "Ha!" Percy yelled. "Come on Percy." I said. Oh they are just so cute. "Dryads can you come play with the kids?" I asked. All of a sudden 4 elvish looking people appeared. "Keep them from any trouble please." I said. They nodded. "Okay, Percy lets start with your hair." First I trimmed his hair a little then I got some hair gel and made his hair look like those gentlemen from the movies. _

_ "Can I see my hair now?" Percy asked. "Okay." I said, Its so hard to say no to them. "Oh my gods." Is all I you would hear from him. "Do you like it?" I asked. "Yes..." He said. "Good, now your outfit. I put a sea green t shirt, some shorts, and running shoes. "Okay, done. Nico your turn!" I screamed. "Coming." He said walking to me. I picked him up and put him in the chair besides Percy. I didn't do any thing to his hair. _

_ It was already the way I wanted. So, I set to work on his clothes. First I put him in a black t-shirt with a skull on it. I put some black jeans, and black shoes. I put an avatar jacket on him with a skull on the back. "There all done." I said, he looked at him self and then shrugged. Like he didn't care I just changed his whole outfit. _

_ "Thalia, its your turn" I said. Oh this will be fun. "Aww man!" She yelled. Yup this will be fun. I picked her up and put her next to Nico. Nico smiled at her. I could have sworn I saw her blush, maybe it was my imagination. Anyway I grabbed a silver dress, and some silver shoes. I snapped my fingers and it was on her. I put on some silverish shoes on her. And I put a little makeup on her. Hopefully Zeus doesn't notice. He is so agents Thalia wearing makeup. _

_ I curled her hair. And, pulled it in to a pony tail. "You guys look so cute!" I screamed. "Thank you ant dite." They said in union. I smiled. "Your very welcome." I said. "Why are we getting dressed up?" Nico asked. "You'll see." I said. I grabbed their hands and moved them to the throne room. The lights turned of. I sneaked my way into the throne room. We heard the door open we turned the lights on and yelled "SURPRISE!" We were greeted with 3 small children smiling. _

_ "Happy birthday!" Every one screamed. The look on their face was enough to make any one jump for joy. "Birthday?!" Nico shouted. "How could we have forgotten?" Percy asked. "Who cares. There's cake!" Thalia yelled. "Cake!" Percy and Nico both shouted in union. They started jumping. They are just a bundle of joy. And to think there the most powerful children of all time. sigh, what are we going to do when there older? Send them to camp? Kick them out of Olympus to fend for them selves? No! We'll have to talk about this._

_ APOLLO POV_

_ "Can we open gifts?" Thalia asked. "How about you eat then you oipen your gifts. Is that okay Lord Zeus?" Said a calm, and gentle voice. I swear every one jumped. "Aunt Hesi!" The kids screamed and ran to her. "Hello kids." Hesitia said, hugging the children. "Of course." Zeus said nicely, oh my god my dad is not being over dramatic the world is ending. As if reading my thoughts Artemis smacked me. "What was that for?" I asked, rubbing my, now sore head. _

_ "I read your thoughts." She answered like nit was the most obvious thing in the world Witch I guess it was with gods. After we finished eating. It was time for cake. When Athena brought the cake out. Every ones mouths dropped. It was a 6 layer cake that was black,sea-green, and blue. The first layer had an amazing design. With swirls of sea-green. The second layer was the same as the first except it was black. The third layer was the same except blue. The last three were mixes of patterns, with three simple colors. "Blue, black, and sea-green. I made the worst mistake ever. I blinked. When I opened my eyes the cake was gone. And, were the cake was were three children, with cake smeared on their face._

_"What happened to the cake?!" Athena yelled/asked. "Forget the cake. What did you do to your clothes?!" Aphrodite asked/yelled. "Before you blast them lets open gifts." I said cheerfully. But, secretively I was mad I wanted some cake._

_HERMES POV_

_"Open my gift first!" I yelled. There going to love my gift. "Witch one?" Nico asked. "The rainbow one." I said. "Rainbows?" Percy asked."Don't question it." I said. "Well should we open it?" Thalia asked. "What if it blows up?" Nico asked. They looked at each other. "Percy opens his first!" They yelled at the same time. Said boy rolled his eyes. "It's not dangerous." I said. He stepped over to it and picked it up. And then he tour it open to find a box. He opened the box to find a smaller box. He kept opening it until he got to the final box. "This better not be another box." Percy mumbled. He opened the small box to find a small plastic ring. "Uh, thanks Herm." Percy said. "You to open yours and all show you what it does." I said. Learning from Percy they tore it opened and skipped to the last box._

_ "What does it do?" Percy asked. Examining it. "Put it on." I instructed. They did so. "Good now imagine your behind your parents." I whispered so the other gods would not hear._

_ They smiled evil, knowing what I planned. These kids with my blessing could get away with anything. And, they already have my blessing so you get the point. They disappeared. I turned around and saw them behind the Olympians."Boo!" They coursed. They disappeared and came back before anyone notice. The Olympians freaked out. It was awesome. _

_ Me and, the kids were laughing are butts of. The Olympians glared, figuring out are trick. The rest of the gifts weren't as cool as mine. Books, clothes, immune to insanity. Finally the gifts were over. The kids looked ready to fall asleep._

_ "Bed." Hesitia orders. They all yawned and left. _

_Aphrodite POV_

_Okay that was an amazing party! "Alright, everybody! Before you leave I am calling a meeting." Zeus said. "Hades stay." Zeus said when he saw Hades leaving. "Crud." He said. "What's the nearing about?" Apollo asked. "The kids." Zeus said. Every one smiled. Those children are bringing us closer as a family. "I want to ask a few questions. First Aphrodite what do you have planed for Thalia?" Zeus asked. _

_ I laughed. "Father. That's a secret. I can't tell you. Because your going to try to stop it." I said. "Father, what do you think of Nico do Angelo?" I asked._

**_Cliff hanger! Kinda. Sorry if this was OCC or boring. Anyway I don't have an updating schedule yet. You might have to wait a few weeks for the next chapter, sorry!_**

**_-AC_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ha people! Sorry for the late update! Oh been a little busy. But if you review it helps me remember that I have a story that needs to be updated. So on with the story.**

**Disclaimer I do not own PJO.**

Zeus ignored Aphrodite, and went on with the meeting_. "What are we going to do about the great prophecy?! You three broke the oath so you better own up to the consequences!" Artemis yelled. _

_ "I have an idea!" Hermes yelled. "Stop yelling it's giving me a headache." Zeus said. "Well if you want to ignore the great prophecy, why don't we make the immortal. Except make it so they bleed red. And make it so they age." Hermes said a bit quieter, and very excited._

_ The council considered that. "Well... It could work. That way we know the kids won't die." Poseidon said. "I don't know what we do if they were gone." Hera piped up._

_ "Alright. All in favour on Hermes idea!" Zeus yelled. Everyone raised there hands. "The council has spoken the children are now immortal." Zeus said. The big through stood, and raised their weapon of power. And chanted in antient Greek._

_ They stopped and sat down looking paler than Hades. "There. Now we will not worry any more." Dionysus said._

But what they didn't know was the children were licensing the whole time.

**_Chaos Domain._**

Immortal? That could work. Chaos thought. "There was a knock on the door. Come in!" Chaos yelled. Nynx opened the door. "Chaos I heard about your plans. And, I want in." Nynx demanded. "Fine. If you stop pestering me. You can have two." I Chaos said. "Two? Aren't there three?" Nynx asked. He must have something up his sleeve. Chaos smiled. "Nynx, do not question me. I know what I'm doing." Chaos said.

**_There it is! Sorry if it's short. Anyway I want to thank my beta reader LindsyAwsomeasPercabeth7618 and all of my lovely reviewers!_**

**_AC-_**


	5. Chapter 5

h

**Disclaimer: I don not own PJO. Only some of the ideas.**

** Percy**

_Slash, duck, slash. I stabbed at my opponents chest. He fell back lifeless, I grinned evilly. That's what you get for challenging my skill. Wait what? Why did I kill him? Why did I start fighting? Pa__nicking on the inside and cool on the out side. Something I picked up when I was seven. "Where am I?" I said out loud._

_ "You Perseus are in the realm of Chaos." A male voice said. I looked around, nothing but I black room. I then looked at myself. I was wearing a black shirt, and black jeans. Aphrodite would not be happy with this. All of a sudden a girl fell from the sky (Roof?). I ran quickly to were she was falling and caught her. _

_ Her eyes opened. "Who are you?" She asked, as I put her down. "Perseus, but you can call me Percy." I said. "I'm Annabeth," She said. She was wearing a black shirt and black jeans like me. She had blond hair and stormy gray eyes._

_ I smiled. She was a daughter of Athena. I could tell by her eyes. They can be any color as long as there stormy. Athena had taught me how to know if there a demigod and who there parents were. _

_ 'By there attitude, there eyes, the air around the, and the way they hood them self's.' She had said. 'Gods your boring.' Apollo said after. _

_ The black wall disappeared and on the other side was Nico and Thalia. "Nico Look!" Thalia yelled. _

_ They walked over here. "Hay Percy! Who's this?" Thalia asked. "Wow, Thals what great manners you have." Nico said. (Is it just me or did that sound like something from little red riding hood). "I'm Annabeth." Annabeth said._

_ "I'm Nico and thats Thalia. And you must be a daughter of Athena." Nico said. "How'd you know?" She asked curiously. "I was told once how to know who is a demigod and who there parents are." Nico said. "Okay, then who are your godly parents?" She asked. "Guess." I said. "You are a daughter of Athena," Thalia said challengingly. "Do you except the challenge?" Nico asked. "Yup. Okay I thinlk Thalia is a daughter of either Apollo, or Zeus. Nico is a son of Hades, and Percy your the son of Poseidon." She answered easily. We clapped. "Bravo!" Thalia and Nico yelled. _

_ "Wait you three are children of the big three?" She asked. "That means, the great prophecy is coming!" Annabeth started rambling about that. I looked at Thalia and for the first time noticed there appearance. She looked 16. "Thalia your 16." I said dumbly. "No I'm not." Thalia said looking at her self. _

_ "Holy Hera you guys look 16 to." Thalia said. Annabeth stopped rambling and said "You guys aren't 16?" "No where 11." I answered. "Me to." She said. She looked at her self and gasped. "What's going on?" She asked. "Glad you asked daughter of Athena." A female voice said from behind us._

_ **Nico **_

We all turned to see a women in a black dress. She wasn't a goddess. She wasn't a titan she was a primordial. I spent a lot of time with Athena and she taught me a lot more then Thalia and Percy. They hade a choice to drop her class. They both dropped it. I on the other hand stayed, I had a lot to learn, and I had learned a lot of interesting things. Of course I had to drop something. So I dropped Aphrodite's fashion tips.

Of course I then had to take Hera's marriage counseling. Even though I'm not mairied.

The primordial in front of me was female, and had black shoulder length hair, and dark eyes. Nynx. I knew immediately. "Yes Nico, I am Nynx and I need you and Thalia to follow me.

Me and Thalia looked at each other. And then we both walked to her. "Good." She said. She grabbed are shoulders and we suddenly were in a office. It was a fairly simple one. With, a desk, and two chairs. "Please sit."Nynx said.

I sat down, with Thalia following my lead.

"Good, now to get down to business. As you have guessed, I am Nynx, primordial goddess or the night. And you are here o become my assassins. You might have noticed that you are older then you really are, that is to guarantee that you can access your full power. And I know you are immortal." Nynx said. "Why do hyou want us to be assassins? What about Percy and Annabeth?" Thalia asked. I smiled. Sometimes Thalia acted like a daughter of Athena. That's why I love her. "You where raised on Olympus, you know you were close to being Chaos Assasins. So close. But I thought you wouldn't reach your full potential. Chaos just wants you to do his dirty work. But I want you to be my representatives. I need you to swear to be my loyal Assassins." Nynx said. "What about the Olympians?" I asked.

"The Olympians don't love you. They think they do, but they don't. Just wait, they want you to fulfil the great prophecy. After that, the oath is gone. Then there will be more children. You will have siblings and guess what? They will forget about you. I don't want you to be forgotten." Nynx explained.

Would they? Would they forget about us? Surly not. But what if she's telling the truth, then what? "How do we know your not lying?" Thalia badly wispered. She seemed to be thinking it over.

"I swear on the stunt I'm not lying." She swore. Thunder in the existence was heard. "Alright. I'll join if Nico joins." Thalia said. "Yes, I need the to love birds. Not one or the other but both." I turned red.

I bit my lip. I couldn't abandon them could I? "You won't have to leave. You will only come when you sleep. They will never know." She persuaded. I sighed. "Alright I'll join." I finally said.

**There you are! Is Nynx good or evil? What about Chaos? What's happening to Percy and Annabeth? Well you'll just have to wait. R&amp;R!**

** -MCR NUMBER 1 fan (Or Aphrodite Child)**


	6. Chapter 6

Hay! Um, I'm sorry to tell u this but all my story's can not be updated for awhile. I'm not abandoning them. It's just my computer broke, and I'm using a kindle. And if you have a kindle u know it doesn't't charge fast and it dies easily. So if I do update then I 'm using a computer.

-AC (The 4 founders of hogwarts) (Aphrodite Child)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 -Should I? Could I?**

**Disclaimer I do not own.**

Percy

I turned to Annabeth, she had the look of zero emotion. Like every emotion was having a conflict with each other. Nothing could be decided. So she had no emotion. She wasn't human, she wasn't in the right state of mind.

"Well, look who we have here." The voice came from behind us, I tensed. My instincts told me to kill. That only happend with monsters. I turmed around slowly, my hand edging to my pen. Ready to uncap it and slash at the monster waiting for us.

To my surprise, a man stood there. He looked transparent, but not quite. The Galaxy stood were he was, forming the shape of a man, his eyes were lava red. They seemed to stare me down.

When Finnally he switched his gaze to Annabeth. I had forgotten she was there. When he looked at me, it was like no one else existed.

The figure hardend, until he was a human. The Galaxy didn't leave though. It was his skin. Etched there like a tattoo. He smiled, the type of smile that made me uneasy.

"Welcome! I am-wait follow me. Don't want people to over hear." I wasn't sure who would be over hearing. No one was around, the only thing around was a large black room with two doors. One were Nico and Thalia were, and one were he was leading us.

I turned to Annabeth who hesitated before following him, I sighed and followed after her. He opend the door for us. As I passed a cold sense of power erupped from him. He didn't make any sign of noticing.

The room was large with a painted sky of a women covered in stars. And the floor was a man covered in trees and lakes. "Nut and Geb." Annabeth muttered. "What?" She looked strangly dreamy looking at the room.

"Nut is the Egyptian goddess of the sky, and Geb is her husband. He's the God of the earth." I shook my head.

"I'v read a little about egyptian mythology. Just the basics, I would read more but there aren't a lot of books on Egyptian mythology in Greek." I nodded in understanding, Egyptians and greeks didn't get a long well. Not as bad as the romans and Greeks. But still pretty bad.

"Please sit." I reluctantly sat in one of the chairs facing his desk. Annabeth sat next to me, looking more into it now.

"Now I am Chaos, creater of everything." I raised an eye brow. "you think I'm kidding? I do not kid. I would give you a speech about everything, but we are are one a time limit here. so I'll cut to the chase. I have watched you both grow up. And I have decided you are perfect to be assasins. I don't want to force you. This is your choice, a choice that must be thought over." The serious tone told me he wasnt lying.

"What if I want to and Percy doesnt? What would happen if we did join?" Were does she come up with these questions? She did have a point though. What would happen? Is it both of us or neither of us? Or is he willing to only take one of us if he's forced to.

"If one of you don't want to then I will take the other. But if neither of you want to join then that's fine. I will simply erase your memorys. And if you both decide to join that will be disscussed if you join." He answersed. I barly caught everything he spoke quit fast.

Well that sounds promising, but what about the Olympians? How could I do this, will this be abandoning them? What if they found out? What if...No they wouldnt. But if I did join chaos would I be punished? There punishments are severe. I rarely got in trouble, but when I did it hurt.

"They will never find out." He assured me. "Who?" Annabeth asked, her calculating grey eyes seem to be looking for a hint in my demener.

"The Olympians," I said carefully. "We have a...History." Chaos smiled. "Well?" He asked gesturing torwds us. "Hmmm, okay I'll join."

** Hey! Merry Christmas! And a happy new year. I hope you enjoyed it. Anyway please review! Thanking you all for supporting me even though I don't update often. I also want to thank my beta Lindsy7618AwesomeasPercabeth! Thanks for betaing!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

Percy:

When I woke up, I didn't expect to see what I saw. So when I opened my eyes, naturally the first thing I did was promptly lay back down. After all, it wasn't unusual to see a sword over my bed.

Wait what? I sat bolt up. It was my sword, Riptide. How it got up there I might never know. I stood up on my bed and stretched, ready to get my sword down, when I noticed the note tied neatly to my sword with a blood red bow ties to it. I took the note. It read,

Training starts tomorrow night.

-C

I frowned, as I took riptide down. This isn't right, hanging a sword over my head is crazy. Makes me wonder, what I have gotten myself into?

"And that's how it's made," Athena finished. I looked up from my paper. Athena was explaining the cycle of atoms.

"Er right. Very interesting. Can I leave now?" She raised an eyebrow at me. Bad move, I mentally chanted in my head. Very bad move.

"Well then," She narrowed her eyes, "You must understand the theory and the cycle of the atom. So I supposed you could write me a three page essay on the properties."

My eye twitched. "Yes, lady Athena."

NICO:

My day started horribly. First I wake up to the smell of rotten flesh. Then I have to run two miles just so Cerberus could get his exercise, and now I'm stuck getting marriage advice from Hera.

"Lady Hera?" I asked She turned to me with an evil eye. She wasn't too fond of being interrupted.

"Yes, Mr. di Angelo?" Her voice was very cold when she said it. I flinched slightly. Hera was not one to messed with at the best of times.

"I was wondering, I know this isn't what you teach, but I was wondering, who's Nynx?" I said tentatively. She froze for a second before answering.

"She is a primordial goddess. She lies in Tarturus. You don't go near her, and that's all you need to know," she said before going back to her lecture.

Wow, so much information, I thought sarcastically.

Back to the underworld. I can't wait for the headache Charon is going to give me. I sighed. Maybe I could fire him and find someone else to do it.

Thalia:

"Don't put to much blush on the doll. We don't need her looking like a tomato." I was ready to stab this brush in her eye. This is useless.

Just when I was going to flip the table, Father came in, "I'm sorry, Aphrodite, but lessons are over for the day. We have a meeting. Thalia, go to your room and do not leave." He left after that.

Great, now I'm stuck in my room! I don't even get good IM reception there. I stomped my way out of there. What could possibly be so important that I cant hear about it?

What if they found out? No impossible. They couldn't have. But they are gods. Ughh, this is confusing.

The Throne Room:

Gathered around in a circle sat the twelve Olympians, plus Hades and Hestia. "Something's wrong," Apollo muttered, his usual happy demeanor gone. Hermes nodded in agreement.

"Eyes are the window to the soul. And right now, their eyes look different," Athena muttered

"True. Something isn't okay. Thalia wasn't really paying attention in my class. True, she never really does, but she seemed more dazed and angry," Aphrodite said sharply.

"Something isn't right," were the last words anyone said before the group lapsed into silence.

**Hi go ahead and kill me. I know you want to. So yeah pretty short right? Sorry about that. Thank you Lindsy7918AwesomeasPercabeth. She is my beta and she gives me awesome feedback. So thank you!**

***AC**


	9. Chapter 9

Athena and Artemis walked the dreary path of New York city. Artemis changed her form to that of a ten year old while Athena looked to be about eighteen.

"Something is off about Thalia," Artemis said. She cast her eyes to a run down apartment where Gabe Ugliano lived. "her aura is much darker." She turned to Athena with slight apprehension. "Well Athena? I know their was more to be said at the meeting that was not said." Artemis said coldy.

Athena did not speak at first. "Aura's do change Artemis. She could be going through an inner turmoil that we are not aware of." Athena sighed. "Some how I do no believe what I said. Something is brewing. The children are a pawn in a game of chess. No we are pawns. They are the knights. So much could be happening that we are not aware of. Those children are dangerous." Athena stared ahead of her. Her gray eyes stormy. "It was dangerous keeping them."

Artemis nodded. "I've grown quite fond of all of them. They're almost like my own children. Or as close as I will ever get." Artemis smiled.

"I wonder what is going on. We might need to investigate. In secret of course." Athena said looking at Artemis.

"I will join as well." The two turned to see Aphrodite in her beautiful pink floral sun dress. How she could be wearing that on a cloudy day and still look in place was beyond the two goddesses.

"When did you get here?" Artemis said suspiciously.

"I overheard your worries." Athena rolled her eyes. "I agree! So let me _help!_ Nico has classes with me. He trusts me." She said. "Please! I could be a big help!"

"Fine!" Athena growled. "No word to Zeus understand?"

"Got it."

"Alright we must leave. To much godly presence Zeus will notice." The two goddesses waved to Aphrodite and left in a flash.

"Oh I wouldn't tell Zeus," she smiled fondly. "What pesky girls. Like I would tell that oaf. Nynx would have my head." She giggled. "I should report to her."

Aphrodite flashed out to talk to Nynx.

**Nynx lair**

Nynx held back her laughter. _How perfect. _She thought. _Everything is playing perfectly to my plans. NIco and Thalia should come. They should hear much more information. They need more lessons. But that is for Aphrodite of course._

"Dite this is what we will do. Take on both Nico and Thalia, you will mentor both for now. Until I could convert one more god to my cause. Simply take on both. I will talk to them before hand."

Aphrodite smiled. "Maybe I could help you there. I just so happen to know that Hephaestus is in need of some social interaction and he could be a perfect mentor."

Nynx nodded considering the idea. "Take on Thalia he could. Nico seemed he would benefit from your tutoring. Good job Aphrodite. Do work on Hephestus. Thank you." Aphrodite bowed before leaving to find he husband.

Nynx looked around the room. She dug through her dark desk pulling out a photo of a women with black hair and bright blue eyes. "Maria," She muttered. She put it in a frame and hung it on her wall. She littered the wall with photo's of her little assasins and their parents.

"It is time," she said snapping her fingers. In the chairs that sat in front of her desk materialized Thalia as a six teen year old. She would not look like this Nynx knew when she became sixteen. No she would definitely not be like this.

"Hello Thalia."

"Hello Mam."

"Please Thalia you could call me mama. Much more personal. After all I am your adopted mother not Hera," She smiled, "Not really but I wish."

Nico came next he to looked sixteen. "Took you long enough," Thalia said not able to reach his eye. "Why are you so much taller then me like this?" She questioned.

"I don't know Thalia, but I like this look." He grinned.

"Children," Nynx coughed getting their attention.

"Hello Lady Nynx." Nico said.

"I just finished explaining to Thalia to call me mama. You may do so to please. I am trying to be a mother figure."

"Alright mama." Nick said testing the word.

"Good now I have some news. Nico I have found you a mentor. Aphrodite will be glad to take you on. Do relax dear she knows everything. She will help you as much as she can with out alerting Zeus. She has not had a protégé before so Zeus does not know what to to expect. She will surprise many I know but she is not all about make up and beauty. She will tell you more. As for Thalia you will be Hephaestus protégé. You are already close to him I know so it will no be to much of a stretch."

"Mama, Aphrodite knows? Really?"

"Of course, Thalia she is one of my spys. Hephaestus is my other one. I'm sure she will treat you both well."

They nodded. "The announcement will be a shock I expect."

**Throne room**

"It is time for the ceremony. This will be broadcasted all over Olympus and both camps. Be calm!" Apollo said cheerfully.

"Oh wow thanks." Percy said sarcastically.

"Persassy strikes again." Thalia said laughing.

"You all look amazing! Thalia your dress is beautiful. Your tiara is lopsided that's better. Nicholas your tie. Percy your hair." Aphrodite fretted around them.

"It is time!" Zeus yelled. Everyone scattered around to their seats.

The camera started they were live. The three twelve year olds stood as tall as they could. "Thalia Grace come forward." Zeus said.

Thalia threw her shoulders back and walked forward. She curtsied to the gods.

"Have you chosen your mentor?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Who?"

She gulped before saying, "I choose Lord Hephaestus."

The gods held their breath. "Do you approve Thalia to be you protégé?"

"Yes Lord Zeus."

"Then be it so that Thalia is your protégé."

Thalia bowed low before stepping back.

"Percy Jackson step forward."

Percy did as he was told.

"You have chosen?"

"Yes sir."

"Who shall it be?"

"Lord Apollo sir."

The gods were in utter shock of the choices these children were making.

"Apollo?"

"I approve Lord Zeus."

"Then may we bind mentor and protégé."

"Finally Nico Di Angelo."

He stepped forward he kept his face stony coming forth to bow to Zeus.

"Who have you chosen?"

"Lady Aphrodite sir."

The gods gasped. The shocked silence filled the room and fueled the tension.

"I approve Lord Zeus."

Zeus came out of his shock. "Yes may we bind you."

**Camp Half Blood**

"He chose Mom!" Lacy squeled.

"I can't believe it. Even the gods looked shocked!" A son of Apollo pointed out.

**Throne Room**

"I'm not sure what you all will learn from your mentors but I suppose you all see something we don't." Zeu said grumpily.

"You are excused to your rooms." Hera said.

The three bowed and left.

"Okay everyone it's over! Aphrodite are you okay? You look sick." Hera said.

"Fine." She muttered.

"If you say so."


	10. Chapter 10

Aphrodite glared around the room as she felt the spike of energy once more. Sneaky was never a word you could describe Zeus with. She quickly replaced her glare with a sweet smile and fiddled with her nails.

She was tired and upset. Or at least she pretened to be, instead she felt only a sense of immense pleasure as she managed to fool Athena. She could almost giggle! But not now of course. Best not to do anything suspicious.

Aphrodite qurcked up as she felt more pescensess enter the room. "Demigods!" Zeus yelled once again rolling the cameras. Aphrodite looked up and flashed a smile.

"We are glad to have had you watch the mentor picks. Though I am sad to admit so, my daughter chose someone other then me," here he shot a venamous look at that someone, "but it is okay. She knows what she will learn. It was in the pamflet."

He cleared his throat to continue but by then everyone was loosing patience. "One more thing! As a warning the gods Apollo, Hephestus, and Aphrodite shall be visiting. Along with their protege. You have until tomorrow to clean!"The camera shut and a loud echo was heard through out the room as the camera stopped.

'Of course' Aphrodite thought bitterly

"Well?" Zeus asked.

"Erm what?" Apollo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"GO TRAIN!"

They made a an "oh" face before disapearing in flashes of color.

Aphrodite frowned as she landed in her trainng room. What would she possibly train Nico in? She bit her lip as she thought. 'Nynx wants Assassins, deadly mercyless ones. Oh of course its so obvious.' Aphrodite quickly shuffled around the room calling servents to bring her materials.

She smiled satisied before clappimg and having Nico brought forward. She smiled one of her deadly smiles before morphing it into a glare. "Now Nico," her voice was soft, "we have some very interesting things that will happen. First of course is the hidden attentions." She smoothly grabbed his shoulders and led him to a secluded room. "We need privacy Zeus will be watching," She whispered into into his ear.

Nico nodded discreetly. Morphing his own features into one of horror. "What exactly are we learning?" He chocked out.

Aphrodite silently noted his acting skills and decided she would have to deal with them. "Makeup, fashion, how to properly use a shoe." Aphrodite said nonchalantly.

It was coded for, how to diguise your self, how to make your self seem inconspicuous, and how to conceal weapons. A good first lesson he would be learning.

...

Apollo smiled at Percy in his car as they pulled the sun. "So who is the lucky lady you're with?"

"What?"Percy gave him a look that said he was crazy. "I'm not with anybody."

"Don't play dumb. The girl you're training with, you'll marry her. You'll have to eventually." Apollo said this as if Percy should know. Knowing Apollo he probably was told to keep that underwraps.

"Aren't you suppose to stay quiet about this when were not there?" Percy frowned at him. "And what do you mean I'll have to marry her? We've only met a few times!"

Apollo waved his hand at Percy. "Chaos is blocking out our conversation. A perk of working for him. Nynx can't do that. She can only shield Zeus eyes for so long. But he can't watch over all the lessons. Most likely he'll watch over the fist three and then get bored." Apollo grinned at him. "I wasn't suppose to tell ya about the marriage thing. But oh well whats out is whats out. You'll have to marry her and make suffient offspring to carry on the genes you both have."

Percy stuttered and blushed at the thought of having children. With Annabeth of all people. Sure she was pretty. But he didn't want to have kids with her. He barly knew her! The fact that this would happen with or with out his consent worried him. He shouldn't have to do that if he didn't want to.

"Relax that isn't coming for a few years. You'll have time to get to know her. You guys compliment each other well. Your chemistry together is a reason you were picked for each other." Apollo said seriously losing his layed back tone. "Anyway training. You'll learn how to use a bow. Some hunting skills will be installed in you. You'll need to be trained in the uses of animal blood and a bunch more." Apollo sighed thinking of all the work he would have to put in.

**So no Thalia in this chapter but don't worry its coming in the next chapter. She has a large part with Hephestus thats coming up. Also I want to thank all that have reviewed. Please continue to do so. The more reviews the faster I'll update just saying.**

**~Aphrodite child~**


End file.
